The Saiyan God
by Ajin
Summary: A one-shot fanfiction about the possible origins of the super saiyan god


A fierce battle was undergoing on a one of the most beautiful planets in the vast universe. The planet which color resembled the one of the bloodied red rubies was covered with explosions and volcanic eruptions caused because of those same explosions. The explosions continued as the inhabitants of that beautiful planet continued their fight, no it was not a simple fight, it was a war. After all the hardships that the people which lived on the planet endured thus far, now of all times, they were spilling blood by fighting against each other. It was a decisive battle between two sides, two sides well know to every being in the universe, good and evil. The inhabitants who only a few years in the past lost their original home and finally after years of coexisting with the people which treated them like savages were at war because of two people. The two of them came from the same clan, family, two brothers.

The younger brother was a short man with a spiky black flame-like hair. He was a very powerful man who was prideful, but at the same time very honorable. The younger of the two brothers enjoyed having a good fight with everyone who wanted to fight him. His desire was to fight opponents much stronger than himself, but he also enjoyed to fight the weak fighters so he could show and teach them how to properly fight and grow stronger. He and some people who shared the same thoughts helped the weak one, believing that even the weakest person can grow strong and prideful, but unlike him, his older brother didn't share the same thoughts.

The older brother was much taller than his younger brother and had a long spiky hair with two bangs hovering above his forehead. Unlike his brother and the rest of his people his hair wasn't completely black, it had a few brown highlights. The older brother was a very prideful man just like his younger brother, but unlike his brother he didn't have any honor and feelings towards the weak people or anyone else. Just like his younger brother he enjoyed fighting, but he despised to even touch the weak, naming them trash or even disgrace to their strong race. The older brother had people who thought the same as him which brought chaos. He and the others didn't mind to even kill some people who were weak or even in the same clan as them if they were useless to fight. The older brother had a wicked smile while he killed the weak and useless people according to him

The younger brother was well aware of his brother actions and couldn't keep with his brother awful doings. He fought against him, but he lost the fight without landing a single blow to his older brother. The younger brother with sorrow decided after that fight to stand aside try to overlook his brother actions and grow stronger so he could challenge him next time. That was until the day when his brother demanded to be the king and the ruler of all his people. The younger brother was on the verge to challenge the older one, but the best decision was to leave the clan and that he did. He and five of his companions abandoned the clan and just disappeared without anyone knowing where they went.

Five years after his older brother were crowned as the king and the ruler of the planet, the younger brother and his five companions returned after what they heard the King was doing. While the strong people and those who were close to their strength lived in fine comfortable homes, the weak and those who couldn't fight were tossed in old barracks or even left to live in caves, they were left alone to fight for survival. The younger of the two brothers couldn't stand the situation any longer and stormed into his brother palace to overthrow him and bring back the days where everyone lived equally. Naturally the older brother laughed at his brother words and attempts, but he was shocked and without any words after what he saw in front of his wide open eyes. His younger brother unleashed a mighty yell which was followed by a golden light. His brother usually black hair changed into golden, his eyes instead of black become teal. Whoever was in the throne room was so shocked that they couldn't mutter a word, but in their minds they all knew what they just witnessed, a new Super Saiyan was in front of their eyes. They were even more shocked when the companions of the King's brother turned Super Saiyans. The older brother quickly gained back his composer and filled with rage ordered an attack against his younger brother and his five companions.

The six Super Saiyans had an upper hand over the King's soldiers which angered the King. The King was filled with rage, hatred, but also jealousy because it was his younger brother of all people who he considered weak minded, with ridiculous feelings that attained such power. The King watched the whole fight from his royal balcony how his younger brother and his companions easily defeated his soldiers. The King had enough of this and decided to do the only thing which could bring him victory. He created a white ball on the palm of his right hand and tossed it high in the red sky. His younger brother and his five companions were completely blinded by the sudden bright light and were unable to see anything, but when they were finally able to see, they were surrounded by a horde of apes and the ones who were about to transform. The younger brother knew if they were to cast a look at the bright ball in the sky that they would transform and there was a high chance they could lose their mind under such power and destroy the planet. The six Super Saiyans didn't fault and continued their fight, but this time against hundreds Oozaru's and maybe more because even the people who didn't partake in the battle were dragged into as they looked at the false moon. The six warriors soon started to lose their strength and stamina to continue the battle and were on the verge to lose the fight against the evil King who was by now also transformed into his Oozaru form. The King laughed at them with the beastly voice which he was able to control. The six warriors managed to escape from the assault of the wild apes and tried to come with some plan in this already desperate situation. The one who came with an idea was also the only female fighter in their group. The others listened to her plan and decided to do whatever it was necessary to win the battle. They decided to put all of their energy to the one who was the strongest and the only one who was still able to fight. The five of them formed a circle as they hold their hands together and poured all of their energy, strength, hopes and honor to the sixth warrior.

Suddenly a bright blue light surrounded the sixth warrior and engulfed him. While he was covered with the bright blue light a couple of strange phenomenons occurred above his head. Suddenly a white fluffy stuff started to fall which nobody know what that was. After that rain started to drop which quickly passed away and was followed by a strong sunlight. While all of that was happening the wild apes just stared at the sight before their red eyes and didn't move an inch. It was as if something was telling them to stay put and watch because something never seen before was about to be born. All the apes, the King, and the five companions covered their eyes when the blue light exploded and went straight up in the sky, creating a hole in the clouds from which stars and space were able to be seen. As the blue light diminished they were able to see little by little the fighter who was the first to stand against the King, his brother. The fighter was revealed with a new appearance which surprised all. His golden hair was now red, the same thing was with his tail and eyes. His eyes were red, but with a black pupil in the middle. The one thing that caught the attention from his companions was the lean body without his usually big muscles, but they knew something happened. Because the aura and everything around him looked divine, as if they were in the presence of a God. The fighter turned to his companions which were out of their Super Saiyan powers and gave them a warm smile before he suddenly vanished.

They searched for him with their eyes, even the King, but the only thing that they heard and saw was the fall of many Oozarus. One by one were going down and the only thing they could see was a red trail that was left. The King couldn't believe what he was seeing, all of the apes were taken down with ease! The King couldn't take that anymore and with a mighty roar attacked his younger brother with few of his followers behind his back. The younger brother easily avoided the apes attacks while his five companions watched the battle. They quietly observed the fight as their leader combated the horde with his divine power. In their eyes there was no mistake, what they were watching now wasn't some ordinary Saiyan or Super Saiyan, no, it was a Super Saiyan God!

As the battle dragged on, more and more Oozaru's were unable to fight, except for a few. The younger brother was staring at his older brother ape form when he spoke. He demanded his brother to stop the attacks and to step from the throne with little honor that he had. The King only roared back at him, not willing to accept his brother conditions and the fact that his younger brother was stronger than him. The older brother charged at his brother who did the same thing and faced the King, but what happened next concluded the war for the Saiyans. The red God like powers that surrounded him suddenly vanished from the younger brother's hands who was surprised by this. The older brother took the opportunity and attacked him with a powerful blast. The younger brother didn't have time to react and was blown up in the sky by the blast and struggled to stop it. The King was well aware of what his younger brother was doing and ordered the other remaining apes to obliterate the traitor. Because from the fatigue and sudden loss of his, God powers the young Saiyan who fought for what he believed that was right vanished from the sky and was never seen again.

His five companions mourned for their comrade, but they were immediately executed by the King's orders, who after that diminished any talk or speculations about the Saiyan God with, death


End file.
